generalarmoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Amherst
Gules, three tilting spears two and one erect or points argent Original blazon: Gu. three tilting spears two and one erect or, points ar. Crest: On a mount vert three tilting spears or, headed ar., one in pale and two in saltire environed with a chaplet of laurel vert. Supporters: Two Canadian war Indians, of a copper colour, rings in their noses and ears, and bracelets on their arms and wrists ar. cross-belts over their shoulders buff. To one a powder-horn pendent, to the other a scalping-knife; each of their waists covered with a short apron gu., their gaiters az. seamed or, their legs fettered and fastened by a chain to the bracelet of the outer wrist ppr., the dexter Indian holding in his exterior hand a battle-axe the sinister holding in his exterior hand a tomahawk, thereon a scalp all ppr. Motto: Constantia et Virtute. Notes: (Earl Amherst, representative of an ancient family seated in the 13th century at Amhurst, Pembury, Kent, whence the name). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Quartered: 1st and 4th, Gules, three tilting spears two and one erect or points argent; 2nd, Per saltire argent and or, two dexter arms fesswise couped in pale vested gules cuff azure the hand proper holding a cross crosslet fitchy erect of the third and as many lions rampant in fess also of the third; 3rd, Or, on a chevron azure between three French maryors slipped proper two lions passant respecting each other of the first within a bordure compony argent and of the second Original blazon: Quarterly: 1st and 4th, as preceding, viz., gu. three tilting spears two and one erect or, points ar. for Amhurst, as representing Nicholas Amhurst, living at Judds, in Tudeley, temp. Queen Elizabeth, one of the four sons of Thomas Amherst, of Amherst, and brother of John Amherst, ancestor of Earl Amherst; 2nd, Daniel, per saltire ar. and or, two dexter arms fessewise, couped in pale, vested gu. cuff az. the hand ppr. holding a cross crosslet fitchée erect of the third and as many lions ramp. in fesse, also of the third; 3rd, Tyssen, or, on a chev. az. betw. three French marygolds slipped ppr. two lions pass. respecting each other of the first, within a bordure compony ar. and of the second. Quartering Auchmuty, Evering, Wayland, Sydnor, Morris, Earde, Babisford and Leach. Crest: Amhurst: On a mount vert three tilting spears, one in pale and two in saltire or, encircled by a wreath of laurel ppr. Daniel: In front of a trefoil slipped vert a dexter arm couped fesseways habited gu. cuffed az. the hand ppr. holding a cross-crosslet erect also gu. Tyssen: A demi-lion rampant per fesse wavy or and az. ducally crowned gu. and holding in the paws an escutcheon of the second charged with an estoile of the first. Supporters: - Motto: Amhurst : Victoria concordia crescit. Daniel: Toujours prêt. Tyssen: Post mortem virtus virescit. Notes: (Amhurst, co. Kent, Didlington Hall, co. Norfolk, and Hackney, co. Middlesex, exemplified, Coll. of Arms, to William - Amhurst Tyssen-Amhurst, Esq. of those places). 1st and 4th, Amhurst; 2nd, Daniel; 3rd, Tyssen; quartering Auchmuty, Evering, Wayland, Sydnor, Morris, Earde, Babisford and Leach 'Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) ---- Gules, three tilting spears two and one erect or points argent Original blazon: Gu. three tilting spears two and one erect or, points ar. Crest: On a mount vert three tilting spears headed ar. environed with a chaplet of laurel vert. Supporters: - Motto: - Notes: (Pembury Court Lodge, East Farleigh, Barnjett and Boxley Abbey, Kent, confirmed by Camden, May, 1607). Source: Burke's General Armory (1884) Category:Name